Sam has the flu
by carriebear27
Summary: Sam caught the flu and Dean , Cas and John help him feel better
1. Chapter 1

Sam has the flu

One fine Monday morning it was Sam's last day of freshmen year at school

" Sam time to wake up." Dean tried to wake up Sam

" Dean I don't feel good." Sam said in a congested voice

" Dad Sam won't get up he says he doesn't feel good." Dean reported to John

" Hey Sam time to wake up ." John said in a soft voice to Sam

" Dad I don't feel good ." Sam said

" Kay Sam you can stay home from school today." John said

" Where's Sam ?" Dean asked John

" Dean Sam is sick so could you get Sam's stuff from his locker for hime please." John said

" Sure Dad want me to stop by the store on the way home from school ?" Dean said

( 2 hours later)

John heard something coming from Sam's bathroom

" Sam are you alright up there?" John called upstairs

" Dad I just threw up ." Sam said

" I guess this isn't your ordaniary cold Sam you have the stomach flu." John said to Sam

" Dad where's Dean?" Sam asked

" Dean is at school." John said

" Can I lay down on the couch and watch some T.V.?" Sam asked

Then a sharp pain shot through Sam's stomach

Sam screamed out in pain.

" Sam what's the matter?" John said in panic

" I just had a sharp pain through my stomach ant it hurts really bad." Sam said with tears in his eyes

(3:00 P.M.)

" Hey Dean ." the voice belonged to his best friend Cas

" Hey Cas what's up?" Dean asked

" Where's Sam ." Cas asked

" Sam is at home sick with a cold." Dean said

Dean and Cas came home

" Hey Dean and Cas how was school." John asked

" Dad can I have sme tea with some honey?" Sam asked

" Hey Sam how do you feel." Dean asked his brother

" I feel awful." Sam said


	2. Chapter 2

Sam has the flu chapter 2

" Sam are you ready to go?" Dean tried to shake Sam up

" Dean I still don't feel good." Sam said

"Dad I can't wake Sam up can you try to wake up Sam?" Dean asked John

John walks upstairs to Sam's bedroom

Sam looked so peaceful sleeping John didn't want to wake him

Then Sam shifted in his sleep

Then Dean and Cas came into the room

" Boys can you get me some stuff from Sam's bathroom?" John asked them

" Sure what kind of stuff?" Dean asked

" some cold and flu pills, theromater, and most importantly heating pad and also a bucket." John listed off some things for them

" Why the bucket?" Dean asked

" In case Sam pukes." John said

Then the boys got the requested items for Sam

Sam got up and rubbed his eyes

Just in time for the bucket

Then Sam threw up

John sat next to Sam through the whole thing

Then Sam was done and plopped back down on his bed

" Dad I feel like someone ran over me with a truck." Sam said

Then John took Sam's temp

" It's a little high ." John said

" Dad can I go back to bed now." Sam said

" Sure Sam sleep well." John said to Sam

" Will Sam be alright to go to school tomorrow?" Dean asked John

( the next day)

Sam woke up feeling worse than yesterday

" Dean wake up." John's voice came from Dean's bedroom

Dean was up and went into Sam's bedroom

" Sam time to wake up." Dean tried to wake up Sam

Sam moaned and rolled over to face the wall

" Sam do you want to be late for school again?" Dean said

" Dean please leave me alone." Sam muffled into his pillow

" Morning Dean is Sam up yet?" John asked Dean

" No he didn't even wake up when I went in his room." Dean complained

So John went up to Sam's bedroom to try and wake him up

" Sam time to wake up." John said

Then Sam finally woke up

" Hey Sam how do you feel?" John asked Sam

" Dad I still don't feel good I don't think I can go to school today." Sam said

" Okay I'll call it in you just lay back down and go back to sleep." John said to Sam

" Where's Sam ?" Dean asked

" Your brother still doesn't feel good so he is staying home ." John said

Just then Mary came in the kitchen.

" Hey honey and Dean ." she said

" Hi mom " Sam said as he came downstairs with his favorite blanket trailing behind him

" Hey Sam how do you feel today?" Mary asked Sam

" Still don't feel good." Sam said as he laid his head on his mom's sholder

" Aw poor Sam." Mary said

Then John got dressed for work

" Bye Sam hope you feel better soon." John said putting his fingers through Sam's brown hair

" Bye Sam." Dean said

" Bye guys ." Mary said

" Come on Sam let's get you settled down in the living room." Mary said to Sam


	3. Chapter 3

Sam has the flu chapter 3

It has been one week since Sam caught the flu

It was now Monday

" Sam are you ever going to get better?" Dean said

" Dean it takes the flu a bit longer to recover from ." Sam said

"Sam time to get up ." John called to Sam

" Dad I still feel awful." Sam moaned

"Sam I'm taking you to the doctor." Dean said

" Sam you've come down with a nasty cold now at least you don't have the flu." Doctor Harris said

" Sam you are on strict bed rest til you get better." Doctor Harris said

" Kay ." Sam said in a raspy voice

Then the boys went to the school to get Sam's homework

" Hi Ms. Collins" Dean said

" Good afternoon Dean getting Sam's homework tell him I hope he feels better soon." Ms. Collins said

" Kay thanks." Dean said

Sam was now sleeping then Dean got in the car and shook Sam to wake up

" Sam were home now ." Dean said

Sam woke up and went up to his room

" Hey Dean is Sam getting any better?" Mary asked Dean

" No Mom he is getting worse." Dean said

" Dean can you come up here please." Sam said

" Sam I'm coming and I'm bringing mom with me." Dean said

Then John came home

"Hi John I'm so glad you're home." Mary said

" Where's the boys at?" John asked

"Sam's room Sam now has a nasty cold now." Mary said

" I'm going to go check on the boys." John said

Sam was now sneezing up a storm.

" Hey Dad ." Sam said in a nasley voice

" Hey Sam how are you feeling ?" John asked

" terrible." Sam said

Then Mary came into the room with a mug of chicken soup

" Here you go Sam this will make you feel a little bit better." Mary offered to Sam

" Thanks Mom." Sam wrapped his comforter around him

" mom before you go can i have another blanket?" Sam asked

" Sure Sam hold on." Mary said


End file.
